The Spider
by hetaliahandhearts
Summary: Alois gets a crazy idea... that can never be good... Sadistic!Alois X reader one shot Ole


"The spider...it is beautiful..." Alois held up the charm you had given him. Just as you were nodding and blushing he got up and threw it in the trash can. You heard the metal clink against a bottle. "Alois!" He made a face,looking bored. "I guess I only prefer 'the real thing'." He bent down to whisper in your ear. "Oh,Alois,and even if I could do that for you I never know what it is your reaction just might be..." "Try me..." He stuck his tongue out,far enough for you to see the pentagram star,to remind you this seemingly cute and innocent boy was under a contract with a demon. "Well this just got boring." Grumbled Alois,throwing himself onto his bed. "Having Claude off on an errand without me..." He stared up at you,blinking. "It's lonely..." "But Alois..." You sat down on the bed beside him. He immediately reached out and shoved you onto the floor. "You aren't Claude." He growled. "So stop trying to step in. And I don't need your pity!" He turned away and glared at the wall. You knew him well enough to know how he got. For it had taken over a year until he openly told you,his best and quite likely,only friend,his tragic past.

You were about to offer to go make some tea,but stopped,remembering his words. "Well then,I'm just going to take a walk around this lovely manor of yours and stretch my legs." You stretched and groaned,yawning. Suddenly a light went on in Alois's mind. His eyes sparkled. "You're not going to leave me! Now that you're here..." He got off the bed and walked to the window where you were perched,entangling you in his stare,like a spider would do to its prey. "I want my full way with you!"

...*intermission* *le music plays. Sex god Trancy bites a playing card*

You thought back to the day you first met Alois. It was shortly after you had,in an attempt to start a new life,made a home for yourself in an abandoned shack not far from the illustrious manor. You had first caught his gaze when you had been washing yourself in the stream by the shack,half naked,and had heard laughter and looked up to see a blonde haired sea blue eyed boy walking with a tall dark figure. Since then you two had formed a friendship,or perhaps,as one might call it,friends with benefits. He had had his butler,Claude,fix up the shack for you,giving you items of furniture that seemed to belong only in a palace or manor and looked a bit odd in the ramshackled place you called home. Scarlett curtains hung from the once cracked window,and articles of jewel adorned clothing hung from hooks on the wall. There was a long,thin wire running from the door to the place,and snaking inside and ending at a hole in the wall. Every time an electric shock from through the wire,you would immediately drop everything you were doing to step outside,follow the wire through the dew-glistening grass,to the gates of the Trancy estate where you would be buzzed in,greeted by the three triplets who seemed never to sleep,and walked to Alois's room,where you would often find him sitting in a corner,huddling from fear of the dark. Or that time he was so shaken from a nightmare. He helped you stay alive,you helped keep his spirits alive. (Lawlz,that sounds weird since Claude will devour his spirit xP) You had often pondered aloud why be simply did not just call on his butler to come and turn the light on,why you had to be often awoken from a peaceful sleep. But he would look up at you,fear in his eyes. "You're just a girl. The one thing I feel I have the power to control." You had at first flinched upon the way he was referring to you,but had by now grown used to it. Although he had never made any moves on you,romantic or intimate,you knew all along you were one of his toys.

Now,however,it was bright in the room,he was trapping you here so as not to be alone,and he had a smirk on his face. (Don'tcha love when Kuroshitsuji guys smirk~) He leaned over and ran his tongue across your forehead. "Mmmm... tastes like candy." He muttered. Then his eyes glowed once more and he exited the room,leaving it up to only your imagination what he could possibly be doing.

When he returned clad in all black,with a red streak running from the back of his neck to his lower person,you simply watched and waited. He set down a leather bag and rifled through it. Seemingly finding what he was looking for,he reached in and pulled out a ball of white yarn. He positioned the bundle onto his lap and began weaving away at it,cutting here and there,dipping it into some kind of mixture every so often. You watched him intently,fascinated by the fact that this,knitting,of all things,was holding his attention for so long. You grew sleepy watching him and felt your head nodding and sinking into your shoulder. Alois hummed as he worked,licking the powdery mixture off his fingers every so often. Finally,he straightened,and lay his needlework onto his bed. Satisfied,he gently tapped you. When you didn't wake,and,knowing what a heavy sleeper you could be,remembering the times Claude had had to carry you home while you did not wake once,he slipped his arm around your back and gently pulled you up. He struggled for a moment,trying to get you onto the bed,but eventually succeeded. He lay you on to his shimmering,patterned masterpiece,laying you on your side. He crept back to the bag,pulling out a shiny cord. Not to be bothered with scissors,he ripped off a long strand with his teeth,spitting it out and leaving it dripping warm saliva. With skilled fingers,he began wrapping your body in the cord,then,once you were wrapped from head to toe,he tied the end of the wire to the net,leaving you tied to the web. He stood back,watching as you stirred. When you opened your eyes,you immediately tried to stand up,but,realizing you were tied down,blinked up at him. Alois. The spider. He wasted no time attending to his prey. He descended onto the bed lightly,wrapping his legs around your captured ones. You let out a breath and touched his face. The soft skin of his cheek felt warm to you,perhaps he was just as worried about this as you your self were. "You are now my prey." He said,pressing his chest against yours. He slowly began mouthing at your neck,until he drew blood and a little moan from you. Satisfied,he managed to pull your shirt off without undoing his intricate work. Once that was done,he rubbed his tongue from your breasts to your belt line,and tugged at your belt,and your pants that soon followed. He grinned. "You don't wear a dress like a girl would." You could only lay there,pondering what that meant. Then,once more,he pounced on top of you,and fully unclothed you. He remained clothed in his black,and the red hourglass that up close you could see appeared to be made of blood. You shuddered,both nervously and excitedly. You both looked into each others eyes,not blinking. You had only known this day was coming. He removed the black cape,tossing the cloak to the floor,getting a better grip on you with his bare hips. "And now..." He smirked seductively. "The spider will feast on its prey." He was soon inside you,breaking barriers,making you hold back screams. "Now now..." He murmured. "When captured everyone makes a little noise." He flapped his arms,mimicking that of a fly trapped in the sticky grabbed ahold of his hair,tugging at it,bringing his face closer to yours. You passionately kissed him while he thrust inside of you until you couldn't take it any longer. "Aloissss!" You moaned,grabbing the web for support. After a few more moments he got up,dressed in his normal clothes,and cut the web,setting you free. "You can only be held captive for so long." He murmured,his back to you as you redressed. He gave you a weak smile as you,noticing how dark it was getting,started to head for the door. "No wait!" He grabbed your arm,pulling you back to the web. "Don't leave!" You paused to look at him. "I'm afraid of the dark,remember." He simply stated,but you were almost positive you caught a wink in that.


End file.
